Three Month With Mr Sadist
by RaquelQ08
Summary: Diana Rivera just got accepted to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy after her thirteen day trial but it wasn't pretty afterward. Diana has a fever the whole week,causing her grade to drop double, she can't talk in a few month and she has Klaus Goldstein as her tutor for the next three month. Can she survive? [Wizardess Heart]
1. Diana Rivera

_Where am I? I look around and I notice I'm outside away from the school, wearing unfamiliar clothing: A dress that's look like a uniform, all white with little navy blue stripes with a tie, a badge that's gold and a bird symbol on it, a blue boot, a hat that match the badge, and finally, a wand._

 _I heard footstep and there was a man. I can't see what he looks like but I feel like I seen him before, like not in a dream but actually have met him. He walks toward me and said something that I can't make out of what he is saying when the wind makes a loud breeze but I felt a warm in my heart and nodded._

 _I turn around, facing away from him and said something back to him. I also can't hear what I was when the wind is still breezing hard, the grasses are dancing, and the tree branches are waving._

 _Finally, I ran towards the woods and face multiple-_

"Wake Up!"

I open my eyes from a sudden scream and got up quickly but then, I felt a bump in my forehead. I hold on to my forehead and hear my roommate with pain: Amelia.

"Ow! Diana!" Amelia rubs her forehead and looked at me. "What was that? I try to wake you up but you never did!"

I gave her my apologetic face and Amelia sigh.

"It's okay. I was too close to your face but I can't help but worrying you" Amelia said. "You were making noises and I couldn't bear to watch"

I assure her that nothing is wrong and looked at the time.

 _What? Is that time already!?_

"I tried to wake you up but you kept telling me you were going to wake!" Amelia yelled.

My name is Diana Rivera and I just accepted Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. My thirteen day of trying to get accepted is hard! My grandmother happen to be a great wizard and I wish one day that I can be like her but her and I live so far away that it was hard asking her for help and to make things clear: My relatives aren't Wizards.

I live in a small town called Reitz and my uncle work at a farm there. I often help him out for feeding the animals and planting vegetables and collecting them. My Aunt owns a bakery shop there called Sugar and Spice Bakery Shop and I mostly spend my time with her to bake sweets and selling them.

What I do with my spare time? I study magic and reading potions ingredients that I got from my grandma. I want to become a great Wizardess no matter what!

My parents die of epidemic and I live with my Aunt and Uncle since I was ten. I have seven cousins, which it is hard to live in. I'm the only wizard in the family and few of my cousins are jealous of me but they would often ask me to cast a spell for fun but I fail most of them miserably. I don't know if seeing me fail miserably satisfy them or hurting myself is enough.

I finish changing myself into my uniform and my hair is perfectly brush and my teeth are clean.

I got my brief case and put on my shoes.

"New record, just in time for breakfast" Amelia said to me with a smile.

Amelia and I exit our room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Diana, Amelia, good morning" The dorm mother said to us.

"Good morning" Amelia said cheerfully.

"Diana, you feeling ok?" The dorm mother asks me.

I nodded her with a smile. What she mean by that?

After I got accepted, I suddenly got a sore throat and I was sick for over a whole week! I got checked by the doctor and they say that my throat is in a bad condition and is best not to talk for a few months. They have to give me this potion so I can talk again and I use it every night.

"I'm glad you're doing great. Amelia, tomorrow is your turn to preparing for breakfast" She said.

"Ok! No problem!" Amelia said.

"I was able to make lunch for the both of us" Amelia held a lunch bag that is twice as big. I smile at her with full happiness and hug Amelia to show her how appreciated I am. The sky is cloudy and the outside looks refreshing.

Then, I spotted someone waiting near the entrance.

Blond hair, tall, wearing a cloak in that figure…

 _Oh great…_ I realize who it was and I made an annoyed face.

 _You're kidding me! Klaus Goldstein! What is he here for!?_

"I wonder if he's waiting for someone" Amelia said. "I don't think I ever see him there before"

I wouldn't be surprise if nobody does.

 _I just hope he isn't here for me! Last person I want to see in this school is him and Schuyler!_

I grab Amelia hand and walk faster, trying to get past him to avoid eye contact and not incur his wrath. Otherwise I will unleash my sass…if only I have my voice back.

"Hold up, sass jazz" But it was too late. He is talking to me, I know because that's what he called me since day one.

 _Dang it!_

"I've been waiting for you" Klaus said. I gave him a confuse look.

Well this is the first time he said to me. Usually he said "My days just gotten better until your here"

But him saying he's waiting for me is strange. I haven't seen him since my fever started.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, sass jazz. Who else?" Klaus said, snapping my thoughts.

I grab my small notebook from my brief case and found a notebook that label 'Klaus' on it. I took it out and flip the first page and show it on his face:

 _"My name is Diana! Die Anna!"_

"I know that. And why would you tell Anna to die?"

Ugh! Isn't it spelled correctly!? I look at the paper realize I forgot to put the line between Die and Anna.

 _What?!_ I feel so embarrassed! Great, now he thinks I'm more of an idiot!

"You better go back and check the dictionary so you can pronounce your name carefully" Klaus gave him a sinister smirk and I gave him a glare.

 _Can he get any worse!?_

I grab the marker that clip on the notebook, wrote something quickly and show it to him: _"What are you doing here anyway?"_

"I came to get you" He said to me,

What?

"Diana?" Amelia looked at me as confuse I am when she whisper into my ear. "What's going on here?"

I wrote something to her that said: _"Maybe he's here to end my life"_

Amelia chuckle and Klaus doesn't look please.

"What did you say?"

I wave my hand saying it was nothing and put away my notebook.

"Hurry up. We're out of time" He said impatiently.

I want to say where but I get the feeling he'll be more irritated when I scribble some word. I turn to Amelia, begging her to save me but mostly telling her 'I guess I'll be going'.

"Alright...see you at Lunch" Amelia said, full of pity.

 _A/N This story is taking place in Klaus route but it'll be played differently of course and the way my MC, Diana Rivera is played. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment and I'll update the next chapter next week!_


	2. Assign Tutor

_Where are we going?!_

I want to yell at him that but I only have twenty seven days to get my voice back! We were walking down the hall and I couldn't help but have a feeling this happen before.

"Do you hear that?" Klaus said. I look at him while we're still walking. "Not you talking that's what"

He has a nerve to turn his head and smirk at me! I glare at him and look away. While he isn't looking I raise my notebook and I just want to hit his big brain until he has amnesia!

"We're here" He turns around and I quickly hide the notebook behind my back. I look at the large door where he said were supposed to go but is not an ordinary door.

Wait this is…!

He took off his cloak and knock on the door.

"Come in"

A man's voice ordered us from the inside and I immediately knew who that voice.

Klaus twisted the door knob and open the door. I follow Klaus behind and I saw someone I never thought I met up again.

Randolph, the academy's headmaster, welcomes me with a smile.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Diana" Randolph said.

He's nice as ever! I smile and nodded at him.

"You're wondering why I called both of you here"

I was trying to ask Klaus that but his whiner kept annoying me.

"First, Diana" Randolph turn to look at me. "It's been three weeks since you came to the academy and you've done well on your grade on the thirteen day trial, but I heard your grade drop immediately after you've been ill for a week."

I sigh when he reminding me that. I was able to head back to class but that was only two days before I was called here.

I was told my grade will still be counted even if I'm unable to cast a spell without saying them.

"Klaus" Randolph looks at Klaus.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to teach Diana nonverbal spell"

A nonverbal spell is a spell which is performed without saying the incantation out loud. It's actually very high advance since you need to be extremely focused and think of the spell only so you'll be able to cast them.

I actually try doing that but…it cost me to clean the entire library.

 _But…wait a minute! He wants Klaus to teach me?!_

"Me?" Klaus look confuse but I can feel his irritation aura.

"Yes, The way I see it you two seem to have good synergy together" Randolph said with a friendly smile.

 _The hell does he think that! Doesn't he remember what I did to Klaus when I first came here?!_

I smile at him with an embarrassment.

 _Why of all people have to be Klaus?!_

I glance at Klaus to inspect his face. But his expression his blank, he stared at Randolph without any emotion showing.

 **Lunchtime**

"Klaus is your private tutor for the next three months?!" Amelia said with shock on her face.

I nodded while crying my eyes out. I'm eating a sandwich that Amelia made for me: Steak with cheese, lettuce, and few tomatoes all in the Italian bread.

"That's suck. That's the second time Klaus has to help you"

I sigh. Klaus only help me get into this academy so he can become a professor here. Randolph suggested that Klaus tutor me since Klaus DID help me get accepted but c'mon! I just got out of those hell chores and I'm not going back there!

I wrote something down and show it to Amelia: 'I should jump off the building"

"Don't say that. You always fail" Amelia said.

 _"Just great" Klaus said with annoyance. Both of us got out of the headmaster's office and assign Klaus as my tutor. "I just help you get into this academy, now I have to tutor you for the next three month? This is absurd"_

 _I just want to work hard without having to work hard!_

 _"You know the place, the schedule" Klaus said. "And you what that means after class right?"_

 _Klaus look at me with that mischievous smile. I pouted._

 _"For this day on, you're going to be my slave again and you have to do what I want"_

 _What?! I didn't have to say that because he knows that's exactly what I want to say._

 _"You heard me! Are we clear?!" Klaus yelled at me. I can't help but to step back from his violence voice. "Oh yeah, you can't talk for a few month. That's just make my day easier"_

 _I need an escape plan so I don't have to show up or a magic pen so my homework and my quizzes will have all me answers right. But I can't argue about this since I'm used to Klaus's sadist personality but it just annoys me. I don't back down in a battle!_

 _"Now get prepared for the lesson" Klaus said._

I said I won't back down in a battle and I won't. Starting today!

 **After school**

I stop and the front door, the door of the prefect office, Klaus's office.

 _Great…I'll feel bad for someone whoever ends up with him._

I knock on the door twice and wait for him to respond.

"Come in" I heard his voice from inside and I came inside with no hesitation.

I see Klaus working on papers and drinking tea.

"I see you haven't run away, like you did last time"

I grab my notebook and shove it in his face: _I'm not running away!_

"Then get started. Put the book back in order on that shelf over there"

I close the door but unaware that I swing the door too hard that Klaus almost spill his tea.

 _Oh crap!_ I look at Klaus, he's giving me a nasty look. I gave him an apologetic face nervously.

 **Later**

Ugh! I walk through the hallways and my arms are killing me! He made me write down all the spells and define them on what they do, vocabulary work should be banned!

 _He'll pay for that! I need someone who can help me get back at him but who?_

Then, I have someone in mind.

 _A/N Diana isn't Klaus's buddy yet and my MC is sassy. The next chapter is how Diana and Klaus met._


	3. Small World

_I can't believe I'm really here!_

 _"Is it that one?!" I pointed at a large beautiful building._

 _"No! That's the Magic Hospital!" My acceptance letter answers me angrily._

 _I wonder how the school will be like! I still can't believe I was able together into that school._

 _"Hold your excitement, your embarrassing me!" The acceptance letter said._

 _"Embarrassing you? You're a paper" I told him with my eyes being narrow._

 _"Papers have feeling you know!" My acceptance letter said._

 _I looked at the window and think the reaction all of my family made:_

 _"What?! You're going to that Magic academy?!"_

 _I told them that I'll be going to the school that I've always want to go._

 _"Why would they accept a monster like you?!" My cousin Daniel said with full shock._

 _"I'm not a monster!" I yelled at him for calling me that._

 _"It's weird that they'll accept someone like us…well someone like you" My cousin, Fernando said with laughter._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"I think this is a good thing" My aunt, Claudia said. "It'll be a waste for your magic when you still have a lot to learn"_

 _"R-Really?" I'm happy that she understands my intention._

 _"But remember to write us a letter, and also to tell us how to send your magical world a letter over there, got it?"_

 _"Got it!"_

 _I promise them that I'll be sending letters every Friday and I was worried if I fail the thirteen day trail, I have to back to my village and everyone would give me a frowning face, feeling bad for me and all of my cousin would make fun of me._

 _"Were here!" The acceptance letter said._

 _I look out the window and see the academy: The academy looks like a castle, above the trees of the other side of a great spring._

 _I never thought I could go to this place and now I'm heading toward it!_

 _"Cool!" I finally made it! Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy!_

 _I walk out of the train station and grip my luggage so the case won't open itself. It's really old and I have to be really careful not to move it hard._

 _I wonder how the people are like in there. I never expect a poor girl like me get accepted in the academy. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head._

 _Oh, I know! I quickly pulled out my IPod, an old IPod that my grandma gave me, she got it as a prize she won at the festival we celebrated and my grandma gave it to me. She use magic to get songs in it and I have hundred songs in it. Whenever I hear a nearby radio in my villagers, my IPod increase songs one at a time by the music that have played, I took it advantage whenever I feel the need to get new songs._

 _I put my headphones on and play one of my favorite songs: Love Songs_

 _Since today I hate the broadcast stations_

 _'Cause they playing little love songs_

 _Melodies that relate perfection_

 _Maybe those singers_

 _Have not broken his hearts_

 _I don't believe in those verses_

 _And I am a example_

 _That the love should not exist_

 _There's not a February_

 _That I'm happy_

 _And I envy to everyone that be happy_

 _Blue, I have my soul in bitterness_

 _I don't know what is tenderness_

 _The horoscopes lie to me_

 _And the crystal ball too_

 _I lost the hope_

 _Now I'm giving up, the romance and the passion_

 _Isn't for me_

 _(I cry for love)_

 _I climbed many mountains_

 _Without afraid to an avalanche and I fell_

 _(The TV damage me)_

 _Let the love novels die_

 _(And let the DJ lose his job)_

 _If he plays little love songs_

 _Suddenly I felt someone hands on my shoulder and yelled, "Hey!" into my ear._

 _What?! Who was that?! I turn around and as a reflex, I have my hands clench tightly and the right side of my hand: Landed on someone's face._

 _I felt guilt inside me, I have this habit of fright, and so whenever anyone tries to scare me, I automatic swing my hand and turn toward where the person is at. I watch the person groaning in pain and holding out where I punch him._

 _He then looked at me with that scary look on his eyes, and with that violet eyes he has, he's not a happy person._

 _He's tall, blond hair, and looks really handsome. He's also wearing a similar uniform that I'm wearing but I never came in thought about it when I spoke in a stuttering tone._

 _"SS-S-S-Sorry" That's all have to say, he's looking at me like some sort of Lion bullying a mice. And I'm that mice because I'm feeling a sudden chill from his angry look._

 _"What's your problem?!"He yelled at me, he's still holding out his cheeks._

 _"What's my problem?! You grab me and yelled at my ears!" I bark at him back. I said I was sorry and that's what he has to say?! I didn't mean to punch him and he was the one who yelled at me!_

 _"I was calling you but you never answer me!" He answers me and walk toward me._

 _"Whatever it is, I have no time to waste, I'm in a hurry" I told him and ran off quickly. I heard him calling out to me again but I ignored him._

 _That was the day I met Klaus Goldstein._

"You're asking me for help?" Luca sounded surprise when Diana show him _"I need your help"_ on her notebook.

I scribble down some words and Luca stand beside me to see what I'm writing: _I want revenge on Klaus._

"Whoa! I never thought you turn into a bad girl" Luca grin at me and I flip one page:

 _I never change._

"Okay, Okay. Ummm…" Luca has his hand on his chin and appear to think hard. Then, he snapped his fingers. "I know one thing that will get him back and it's a good one"

 **Lesson with Klaus**

"Today, you need to learn how to make your wand shine before casting the spell" Klaus explain the lesson I'll be doing. "You need to control it steady and make sure the light doesn't explode, got it?"

I can't nod, I would if he hasn't said the word explode, it's sound so hard and I doubt I can do it correctly.

"It's as basic as you can get" Klaus can see through me. "You should have seen this coming when you have to do nonverbal spell, then again, you couldn't even cast Turbo Ventos without forming a tornado"

 _Ugh! He didn't have to remind me that!_

"You need to lift your wand, cover the point with your other hand, wait until a little light of orb appear, and keep it in the same place" Klaus explain to me and it doesn't sound hard as I imagine.

I took a deep breath and did what Klaus has told me. I think of nothing, I lift my wand with my left hand on the point and feel the energy that's flowing in me. I felt warmth in my hand and I open my eyes and notice a shining light.

 _I-I'm doing it!_

Just as I thought that, it grew larger and exploded! I was blown away and landed on a bush face down.

 _Www-ww-wwhha-aat jj-just…._ I lift my face up with full shock. _I did exactly what Klaus said to me! What did I do wrong!?_

"What an awful skill you have" Klaus is beside me while I'm crying inside. I look at him and he offers me a hand. I refuse his hand and I got up on my own. I dust off the dirt on my uniform and I refuse to look at Klaus.

"It's because you lost concentration as soon as your magic appeared" Klaus scowl at me. "That's why your light orb exploded; you need to focus all the way!"

I look down and I don't know what to say, everything he say about me is right and I get easily insecure whenever every looks down at my mistake.

"Let's try again"

Again…again…and again. Every time I get the light orb to appear, I get blown up. This is my fifth teen try and the last ten I refuse to listen Klaus's criticism, I'm really mad.

"Nobody said that nonverbal spell would be easy, even if it was easy, I doubt you even trying" Klaus looked at me with doubt. "You think you can manage on your own. Well you're gravely mistaken!"

I know he'll be mad even during these lessons. I don't know how much I can take it! I survive this thirteen day of torture with him and not I have to face torture again in three month. I have a lot of things to say to him but my voice is block from saying them. Of course he would teach me but that's only because he thinks he knows better and would constantly look down at me and make me feel bad. Those thought reminded me on why I want revenge on him and why I was looking forward today's lesson.

"Listen. Magic is…"

 _That's right, smarty. Keep talking._

I felt a bottle in my pocket that Luca gave me. If you this on Klaus, he'll be listening to my command and I'll order him around instead!

"While mental and physical endurance is important, daily, practice is essential if you-" I grab the bottle without him seeing me and open the lid.

Puff of smoke went on and it went around us. I don't know what just happen, I was coughing like crazy and covering my nose, my eyes is shut completely and I try to take a peak but the smoke is covering the scenery.

I trip and fell down and I don't know how long I was sitting there. When I felt it was like a minute or two, I open my eyes and the smoke is gone. But I'm somewhere that I'm not familiar with. The ground is all dirt, all green plants are everywhere, but why is everything so…!

 _W-W-W-WWWWhaaaaattttttt!?_ I shut my eyes and pinch my cheeks, I look again but…

"Diana" Klaus said from behind, I nervously turn around and see Klaus, smiling that isn't a smile. "What did you just do?"

A massive grin is spread across his face and I've seen it before.

 _I'm dead…_

His cheek twitched with anger, transforming into the smile into a frightening sneer.

"You have some nerve to shrink both of us without saying the spell"

All I could do is stare at him. Then I remember I have my notebook in my pocket and I wrote down to show him this:

 _Did I do that?_

"Yes, you did. Explain yourself. Now" Klaus said so with an angry tone and I quickly wrote down couple of words that I can think of.

 _I don't know, I use Luca potion to make you…well….nice and I guess this happen._

Not exactly the whole truth but IT is what I want Klaus to be.

Both of us are standing in the dirt, grass around them, butterfly flying by, and the sky is twice as big.

I can feel my face being feverishly red, and I felt a tear that wants to come out of my eyes.

"Blaming on others huh? That's very mature of you" He said it with sarcasm.

I flip the page: _It's true; I just wanted you to be nice to me for once and not kill me_

"And you did it without even testing them!? What if is dangerous!?" Klaus scream at me and I just look at him with sorrow. "Great, our wands is too big for use to hold it, there's no spell to restore us back without a wand!?" I gasp and look what's behind him. "What?"

He looks at the direction I'm facing and froze: A mantis.

Both of us ran and ran and it's clear that the both of us are out of breath but it's better to eat then being eaten!

"There!" Klaus spotted a rock and both of us hide behind the rock, I trip but Klaus hold on to me. I was too afraid what it's happening so I cling on him and had my face in his arms.

"That bird caught him, we're safe for now" Klaus said to me. I sigh for relief. I never ran this long before, because I haven't run for two years.

I realize I was clinging his arms, I feel frozen and we both accidentally made eye contact. We're catching our breath and neither of us are letting go. I was still in his arms and he doesn't show any sign of letting me go. My face is completely red from the sweat and I never seen him sweat before.

I feel like time has stop and I would look at his handsome face for a long time, his eyes full of worries, grabbing me to prevent me from falling _, Our face is too close together and I don't feel the need to push him away from me_ , _I wonder what's he thinking,_ I feel completely drawn to him until-

"Achoo!" I sneeze on Klaus's face.

 **Later**

Klaus and I made it where the sidewalk is at and it's really quiet. Both of us are tire, thirsty, and the outside is dawn. _If we don't find help soon, we'll be target for birds tomorrow!_

"Great, someone better see use in this size or we'll be stuck like this forever" Klaus said and I freak out.

 _Please! Someone help me!_ I felt a tap behind me. I turn around and gasp. I see a giant teddy bear looking down at me. _It's Taffy!_

"Diana?" Taffy taps my body and I almost feel behind. I stomp my feet and Klaus went beside me.

"You…your one of Randy's annoying plush toys"

"ME NO ANNOYING" Taffy scream nearly blew me and Klaus. I punch Klaus in the shoulder to let him know not to talk to our savior that way.

"What?!" Klaus scream at me. I scribble down words show it to him angrily:

 _Don't be an idiot and ask him for help!?_

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Klaus narrow his eyes after he read it.

…crap, I called him an idiot and I forgot that he's the prefect. What kind of punishment will I face again?

Klaus sigh, he looks tire to even argue and look at Taffy.

"Can you take us to Randy?"

"Me will!" Taffy said.

 **Ten Minutes later**

"Bwaaahahahaah" Randy starts to laugh hard when he notice the shrink like Klaus is standing before his eyes. "I can never imagine that the great Klaus would be this tiny!"

Klaus growl under his breath and I also couldn't help but to laugh at that statement. I quickly stop when Klaus shot me a glare.

"Will you hurry up and turn us back to normal!?" Klaus yelled at Randy. Randy stops and looks at Klaus.

"Will you turn us back…pleeeaaassseee" Klaus said with defeat.

I gasp. I never imagine he would say those words.

Randy took out his wand and turn me and Klaus back to our normal height.

"There, see it wasn't so hard was it?" Randy said sweetly and Klaus shot him a glare. "Well, I better get going. Let's go Taffy!"

"Yes Master!" Taffy said with joy.

Randy and Taffy left his office and it was only me and Klaus. It was silent for a minute until he starts to speak.

"I never thought I'll be teaching the most immature girl I have ever met" Klaus said, head toward his desk while I look down with shame.

 _Sure I get angry when people piss me off, but I guess I'm only good at fighting them without magic._ I would prank Klaus like I did last time but it wouldn't be as good as before.

"But today was rather…interesting" Klaus said to me with chuckle.

I looked at Klaus and I can feel my face being hot, I quickly try to cool them down so see won't see them. Klaus grab a couple of papers and handed to me. I grab the papers and looked through them.

"You have five homework and no breaks on the weekend!"

 _What!?_

"For wasting this perfectly plan lesson, failing to make the light not explode, sneezing on my face, calling me an idiot, and punching me." Klaus said all that and I nodded quickly. "You do know what will happen to you if your disrespecting the prefect, don't you? Either face that punishment or do your three hours of homework"

 _I-I need juice._

 _A/N I was listening to Romeo Santos "Cancioncitas De Amor" while I was writing this. And those lyrics are from a website that translates the songs. Please tell me what you think by leaving a comment on the review and if you have ideas that you want me to put on this story featuring Klaus or others character, don't hesitant to tell me! See ya next time!_


	4. Homework and Lesson Cancel?

**Flashback, When Diana was on her third day in the academy**

 _"Rivera" I looked at Elias and he looked disgusted: My eyes have black tiring bags and I yawn with small tears coming out. He doesn't seem to know what to say, he just stared and me for a second and said: "Good morning"_

 _I looked at Elias with an annoyed face. "What's so good about mornings?"_

 _"Umm" Elias looks uncomfortable. "Are getting used to things here?"_

 _"Eh" I gave Elias a maybe hand gesture in midair facing flat._

 _"How's it going with my brother?"_

 _Elias knows that Klaus is stuck with me because if I get accepted in this academy, he'll become the professor. I took a deep breath and smile at Elias._

 _"He's terrible! So terrible that I never thought that I rather have the entire neighborhood's kids beat me up again!" I told him with a whining desperate call. Elias looks at me weirdly for a second and then responded:_

 _"Let me guess…he had you do anything he wanted all day" Elias said with a serious face._

 _Wow…he's must have been torture by his brother, huh? I don't have any sibling, but my cousin would annoy me as much as they can and complain about me living there._

 _"He's rough to work with. But everything my brother says is correct, right?" Elias informs me. "That's just what he's like"_

 _In his eyes, I could read a hint of sadness when he said that._

 _"Geez, Diana, you look terrible" Elias and I turn around and spotted Luca at the door. He has that smirk off his face that I just want to slap him._

 _"Thanks, is for special occasion since I'm very ugly"_

 _"Geez, no need to be bossy"_

 _"Luca, why are you here?"_

 _"Aw! I thought you like me being here"_

 _"N-No I don't!" Elias face became red._

 _"I came to see how Diana is doing, since Klaus is tutoring her and all" Luca said. "I'm surprise that after you punch someone in the face, later they became your tutoring, is very interesting"_

 _"You did WHAT?" Elias is surprise that I punch Klaus in the face when I first came here. "Is that why I saw Klaus with a black eye!? He told me that someone bump into him and got hit on the pole!"_

 _"Elias, that rumor has been around for a while, you're pretty slow" Luca said with a sigh. "Since you're pretty awful, Diana, I'm guessing Klaus isn't treating you that well, I guess he isn't teacher material when it comes to you. If you want, I can teach some couple of spell that can help you"_

 _"Just because Diana isn't doing well, doesn't mean my brother didn't teach her well!" Elias said with a serious face. I never seen Elias acted like that, Klaus is his brother so I can see Elias defending him. "Diana is smarter than you think Luca; I wouldn't mind teaching her some basic!"_

 _"Elias…" I was touched; He's defending me and more than that, "Are you saying you want to teach me instead, Elias?"_

 _"Huh!?" Elias look at me with a confuse look._

 _"Hahhahaha! Elias being the teacher! I doubt he's any good!" Luca laugh so hard, that it made Elias angry._

 _"What!? What so funny about that!?" Elias said to him._

 _"I just don't see you as a teacher. I don't think you know what it takes to be the teacher is" Luca said, trying to calm himself to say those word._

 _"Diana" Elias called out to me._

 _"What?" I said._

 _"Meet me at the courtyard every morning alright" He said that and went back to his desk._

 _"Okay!" I replied to him, wondering what just happened._

 _The bell rang and everyone quickly get into their own seat._

 _"That's the bell, later!" Luca ran off ignoring Elias outburst._

 _I grab a sit way in the corner where the windows is at, I saw Yukiya sitting behind one empty seat._

 _"Morning Yukiya" I said to him, though my face might look horrible since I'm still very tire._

 _"Morning…Diana" Yukiya appear to remember my name now._

 _"You remember my name?" I said it with a happy expression, he finally remember my name!_

 _"You're that girl who made the entire desks made of chocolate"_

 _"Ugh!" He doesn't have to remember that! I sat in front of him and remembering my failure just keeps on increasing and increasing._

 _I didn't bother who the teacher is, I place my both arms on the desks and I face down in the middle so no one can see my face._

 _This is the third day of the academy and I'm nervous that if Klaus purposely try to get me to fail to get in the academy, then he's sadly mistaken!_

 _I miss…breakfast…I can't think of anything but food. Food is love._

 _"Diana!" My eyes open quickly and I nearly fell of my desk, I hear everyone laughing in the background. I look up in front of me and it was Klaus, looking angry with his hands on my desks. He slams at my desks to scare me! "Are you sleeping in class!?"_

 _"Yes…your sweet voice causes me to sleep" I told him that, with my eyes half open._

 _"Then care to tell me why the students here aren't sleeping?" Klaus looks at me closely._

 _"They aren't listening to you, that's why…"_

 _I had my first detention with Klaus and I was force to write 'Never sass on prefect Klaus again' on the board, which I'll never obey._

 **End of Diana POV Flashback, Elias and Luca**

"Luca, why don't you be serious for once!?" Elias argue with Luca who both of them

"I was being serious, what makes you think I was faking the whole time?" Luca said with sarcasm, Luca is tired of the same route over and over, whenever Luca won, Elias get angry, when Luca lose, Elias believe Luca isn't trying, what more does this boy want!?

"Your magic is different than the last time you use them!"

"Wait, you said my magic are different today…Elias, I'm flatter but I'm only interested in girls" Luca said, with a smirk on his lip.

"What!?" Elias now looks at Luca angrily.

"I'm just saying, you were watching over me from afar and would come over to tell me about my magic as an excuse to talk me. "

"Why you-"

"I'm in a hurry, so don't waste my time" Luca start to walk away.

"Hey!" Elias called out to Luca but Luca already disappear. "That jerk!"

 **Back to Diana POV**

I ran as fast as I can! I got detention for being late and sleeping the entire class hour and Schuyler made me clean up all the desks and mobs the floor.

 _Why does Klaus have to give me five homework, I had other two homework that needed to be completed and he gave me five extra!_

I made it into Klaus's office and I stay back to catch my breath. I look through my bag to make sure all of my homework is in it. I sigh of relief and rub off my sweat.

I knock on the door, expected him to answer but I don't hear any respond.

 _He's not here? Klaus is always in his office._

Klaus never told me if I should wait for him or not. I smile and walk away but only to feel the need to go back.

 _Great! Klaus is making feel this way!_

I turn back and open the Klaus's office. _Is not even lock?_

I look around and notice the room is neat except the desk: The papers are out of place and few books are already open.

I guess Klaus is in such a hurry, I should probably clean the desk up before he comes over.

I gather all the papers and neatly stack them, I put the books where they belong and I sat on the couch, waiting for him.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

 _Geez! Where is he-_

I notice a flying note flying by the window and flapping in front of me, I grab the note and unfolded to read what it said:

 _Diana, Today lesson is cancel. I'm busy with meetings and I expect all of your homework turn in tomorrow morning._

This is the first time he cancel the private lesson. I don't know if I should be happy about or feeling left out.

 _Wait! Why should I feel left out!?_ I have friends to hang out with: Amelia, Daisy, and Sara. Well, Daisy and Sara are the upperclassmen and I see them sometimes at the hallway and the dorm but I do hang out with them on the weekends.

Amelia is the only friend I had when I was first came in the academy and I only talk to her, I slowly befriended Daisy and Sara when they first heard that I punch Klaus and later find my personality charming and they said I'm fun to hang out with.

Nobody ever told me that before and I think being friends with them is enough, small friends is better than a lot of friends, I might not even remember everyone names, I'm starting to feel like Yukiya for some reason.

 **Diana and Amelia's Room**

"Klaus cancel the lesson?" Amelia looks at Diana with disbelief.

 _Yes, he said he's very busy and wants me to go over my homework before I turn them in,_ I show her what I written.

"When will he start tutoring you again?"

 _I think tomorrow since I'm told to my homework in tomorrow._

"Hmm,

 _I waited thirty minutes for him to show up!_

"You waited thirty minutes?" Amelia stares at me for a minute until she has that smirk on her face, "Aww! You said you don't like Klaus but you waited for him anyway. That's so cute!"

 _N-No way, I only waited for him because if I ditch, he'll get mad!_

"Since when did you care if you ditch?" Amelia looks at me closely, I feel so embarrassed that my face is red. "You're blushing! Does that mean that your-"

Don't say it! I tackle Amelia and Amelia quickly tries to push me away and tickle me the next.

"C'mon, you care about what Klaus think all over again, admit it!"

I gave her a no but despite that, I'm easily ticklish! Both of us laugh and Amelia quickly told me to stop when I pin her down the bed. I'm on top of Amelia and my left side of my head is rested her chest.

"Okay, you don't have tell me, but I will find out someday" Amelia said and I chuckle for that.

Do I really care what Klaus think? I thought I 'm over that but I guess part of me wants to make Klaus proud and at least praise me for once…and shove my good grades in his face and do my victory dance!

"Let's hurry to the dining room, Daisy and Sara is saving us good seat today, I heard we're having Lasagna today"

 _Yay!_

 _A/N Amelia is Diana's best friend, I wanted to add more girls in my story and decided to make Diana have two more girls' friends and I'll introduce the other two later in the chapter. I added Elias and Luca conflict in this chapter because that's more will that came from in the next few chapters!_


	5. Sick Klaus

**Next Day**

I knock on the door, no answer.

He told me to turn in homework today and he's not there!

 _Wait, why do I care!? He not being there is enough for me._ I start to walk away but my feelings tell me to stay. _Ugh! Again!_

 _Well, is only because I did all of the homework and gone over then and it'll be a waste if he cancel me out!_

"Diana!" I hear a cheerful voice and turn around. Randy is waving his hand and running toward me.

I gave him a hello gesture.

"You're here meeting up with Klaus?" Randy asks me. I nodded and wrote something down.

 _Do you know where he is?_

"You don't know?" Randy looks at me with a surprise look. "He's sick"

 _What! Klaus is sick!_

"He's been sick since yesterday, he didn't tell you?" Randy asks me.

 _No, He told me he was busy! He didn't tell me he was sick!_

"He was about to go out but I force him to stay, he fever is 100°F and he refuse to stay in bed, he's really stubborn!" Randy sighs and remembers something. "He told me he has someone to meet up but I'm guessing it's you since you're here"

 _What? He was going to meet me today even though he's sick_? I don't how I feel about that. I can feel my cheeks being feverishly red and my heart racing. _Calm down!_

"Why don't you pay him a visit?"

 _Huh?_

"I mean, you're here and he's not, I think paying him a visit is a good ideal" Randy suggestive, I gave him a confuse look and wrote down:

 _I don't think he'll be happy to see me._

"I think he wants to see you no matter. He looked pretty serious before I knock him down" Randy said. "If you do want to see him, you know where to find me!"

He wants to see me no matter what? I thought he'll be happy that I'll be out of his life. I've kind of expected that kind of reaction when I had Elias as my tutor behind his back.

 **Flashback, Elias fourth day of teaching Diana**

 _"Make sure your wand is hold in a right position" Elias explains to me._

 _"Right" I did what he said and start casting the spell. "I command thee, make this pebble grow! 'Tender Rahmuls!'"_

 _The little pebble became bigger and started to look like a rock._

 _"I did it!" I was so happy that I grab Elias hands. Elias face is red by my sudden touch._

 _"What's going on here!?"_

 _"K-Klaus!" Elias and I jump and face Klaus. I quickly let go of Elias's hand and stood beside him._

 _"I said what's going on here!?" Klaus repeat the same question and more angrier._

 _"I'm teaching Diana some magic" Elias told him with no hesitation, but I can tell in his eyes he's very scared._

 _"How long?" Klaus tone gets darker when Elias answers him. Elias starting to look terrify by Klaus's voice._

 _"F-Four days" Elias voice became squeaky, and I can't take it anymore!_

 _"Leave Elias out of this, Klaus! It was my idea!" I yelled at Klaus._

 _"Diana!" Elias startle by my sudden outburst._

 _"The only reason I choose Elias is because I admire him" I said to him with rage. "I want to learn from him than with you!"_

 _I'm breathing very hard, I yelled as much as I can and looked at Klaus._

 _"Elias, Leave" Klaus order his brother. Elias looked me and Klaus for a second and starts to leave with his stuff. "Is my teaching not enough for you? If so, why couldn't you just tell me that to my face!?"_

 _"Is not like that, I-" I was cut off._

 _"Then what is!?" Klaus yelled at me. I can feel tears want to come out but I hold them in._

 _"You know what Klaus, your very arrogant and only look down at me! All you ever cared about is yourself and never once thought about helping me for once! I rather have Elias tutor me than you, at least he cared!"_

 _Klaus growl, I stay back and now I'm starting to feel nervous._

 _"If that's the way you feel, fine by me!" Klaus walks away with rage._

 _What's with him!?_

 ** _The next day, Diana's Eighth Day_**

 _"You heard what happen today at the hallway?" My friend Daisy with brown short hair suddenly said._

 _"What happened?" My friend Sara with blond hair looked at Daisy. Amelia is also eager to hear but I didn't bother listen._

 _I haven't seen Klaus today, Elias asks me if I was alright and I assure him that things going okay…I hope. He also hasn't seen Klaus, which left me skeptical._

 _"Diana?" Amelia voice struck me._

 _"What?" I looked up quickly to respond._

 _"You looked glum" Daisy said._

 _"I do?"_

 _"Yeah…and you're eating your pudding with a fork" Sara pointed my pudding being hold on to the fork._

 _"I think I did something bad" I told them with my head down._

 _"What did you do?" Amelia, Daisy, and Sara look at me and start to listen._

 _"Well…" I explain to them on what happen at the courtyard and the three of them are shock._

 _"Elias was teaching you magic behind Prefect Klaus!?" The three of them said at the same time._

 _I nodded timidly._

 _"Elias apologize afterward that he only offer me to tutor because Luca made fun of Elias but I insisted on him teaching me magic for a little bit since Klaus would be mad if I don't succeed" I told them why I want Elias to teach me. "I thought if Elias teaches me before Klaus does, I would learn magic in no time and I don't need Klaus to teach me the same spell"_

 _"Diana, that must have been hard, keeping that a secret especially from Klaus" Amelia said._

 _"Yeah…I'm started to get the feeling he's tired of fixing my mistake and he would constantly yell at me and lecture me again and again"_

 _"I wonder why he would teach you magic if he's that annoyed" Daisy said._

 _"He wants to become a professor, I remember seeing that glee look in his eyes when Rindoh told him if I get accepted, he'll become the professor here. He would have refused, but he thinks the reward might be worth it" I reminded them why he agrees to tutor me in the first place. Just then, Sara speaks up._

 _"I think you should go apologize to Klaus and convince him to teach you again" Sara told me._

 _"Huh?" I stare at Sara weirdly._

 _"Don't give me that look. I get what you're saying Diana but I don't think you have the right to do that to Klaus." Sara explains to me with a serious look in her eyes. "You told us he's helping you to get into the academy so he can become the professor, right?"_

 _"Y-yeah, that's the only reason-"_

 _"He believes he can get you into the academy and his actually believe he'll be a professor because of you. I think you're the one being selfish"_

 _"I'm not!" I bang on the table which scares the girls on our table._

 _"Quiet!" I was being yelled at the Dorm mother. I apologize to her and went back talking to them._

 _"I have to agree Sara on this. If I was your tutor and you had someone else teaching you behind my back, I would feel betrayed" Daisy said. "I think that's what Klaus is feeling"_

 _"Diana" I turn to Amelia. "Klaus is human you know"_

 _"I know" I sigh; of course, Klaus is teaching me to achieve his goal, just as mine trying to become a Wizardess._

 _"And beside, we get that Klaus is a sadist and is not the teacher you normally get, but you've got to show him that you can pass the trial and prove him wrong! That's what matter!" Daisy said to me with praise._

 _"Yeah, you got to prove him wrong and that you can do things yourself!" Sara said cheerfully._

 _"You guys…"_

 _After dinner is over, I told them I need some alone time for ten minute since I need some fresh air._

 _I wipe tears in my eyes, I was furious at myself for being selfish, of course I only thought about myself, but that's because the both of us are doing it just for our own future._

 _Great, just great! They're right! I thought Klaus only cared about being a professor and only looks down at me._

 _I thought if I learn faster, I can do the spells myself, I guess I made it worst for Klaus….and myself. I…I want him to teach me but I can't help but feel that he only doing it because he force himself to do it. I never once heard any praise from him!_

 _I wrote down couple of things in the magic note and send it flying to get to Klaus._

 _'Klaus, can you meet me at the balcony at my dorm window tonight? I'll wait for you so we can talk.'_

 ** _Midnight_**

 _I waited and waited. When will he show up!?_

 _I'm sitting at the floor, hugging my knee and looking at the stars. I like the night: Star twinkling, the moon shining down, and the air is refreshing, it reminds me of home, where I used to live…when my parents were still alive…_

 _"Diana" I heard a voice, Klaus's voice._

 _"Gah!" That's the first thing that came out my mouth._

 _"Don't be so loud" Klaus said with a groan. "Weren't you the one that want to meet up here?"_

 _"Yeah…" I haven't got much in thought of what to say. "Okay…ummm"_

 _"Hurry up; you do know that is midnight, right?"_

 _"Well, who's fault is-" I cover my mouth quickly._

 _Don't sass in a times like this! I took a deep breath and continue._

 _"Don't blame Elias, it was me that asks him and even if he offers me some assistance, I still would agree on it." Klaus looked at me with no expression. "But, I thought if I learn quickly, I don't need you to teach me…and you're tire teaching me so I thought I was doing us a favor"_

 _Klaus then looked at me with confusion. "Wait, you only did it because you thought I was tired of teaching you?"_

 _"Yeah, I can't help but to think you want me to learn quickly and just want me to get out of your way" I told him what's on my mind and let it all out. "Since I kept messing up and you would fix the messed that I made…even the ones on purpose"_

 _"Diana…" Klaus said with an annoyed voice. "You're an idiot"_

 _"What-"_

 _"I never get tire of you, I'm just annoyed that you couldn't learn a simple spell"_

 _Hey!_

 _"But…I'm glad because I can teach you a little longer" Klaus said. "Every time you mess up your spell, I've always have to end up to fix everything…you made feel like a great wizard, so I do everything I can to get you accepted in the academy"_

 _"Klaus" He's actually helping me to get into the academy and I never realize that. "I'm sorry, please help me get accepted"_

 _"I'll accept your apologize and I'll teach you again" Klaus look at me with a smirk. "But first, admit it"_

 _"Admit what?"_

 _"Admit that you need me and that I'm the best tutor to ever teach you"_

 _My face is red. He wants me to say what!?_

 _"Fine" I glare at Klaus, who is waiting for me to say it. I can't believe he's calling that as apologize! "Klaus, you are…the greatest professor I ever met. Please, I need you, to help me get in the academy, without you I'll be lost and is boring without you around"_

 _He looked at me with full shock._

 _"What? Isn't that what you want me to say?" I ask him nervously._

 _"I never thought you think that about me" He grins at me. I gasp; I realize what I just said._

 _"I never once thought of you that way!" I yelled at him._

 _"Quiet! You want us to get caught!?" Klaus whisper angrily at me. I realize how loud I am that I cover my mouth. "I guess that will do, after all I recorded it"_

 _He lifts up his wand and plays it for me to hear it._

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _Klaus ends up teaching me again and I ended up doing as he says in the next five days until I hear my result. What happen between us haven't change and I'm piss that he's still bosses me around._

 **Present**

I sigh. I'm only visiting him to turn in my homework and nothing more! I do need him to teach me nonverbal spell and the only reason why I want him to feel better soon!

 _I guess I can make him that special drink that my mom made me._

 **After school**

"Diana!" Randy eyes are wide. "You came to see Klaus?"

I nodded; I'm holding a thermos for Klaus to drink. I'm holding my package for food I want to give him.

"Great! Let me just…" Randy digs out couple of stuff in his pocket. Candies, a potion, his wand, a watch, a key…

 _Just how much stuff does he carry!?_

"Found it!" Randy pulled out a small box. "You go in here and I'll carry you into our dorm"

 _I don't have a good feeling about this._

"Don't worry, I tested on this with Taffy numerous of times until he said he was comfortable.

 _Poor taffy…_

"Here goes!" Randy aims the box at me and I slowly got in it.

 **Diana End POV**

"Klaus!" Randy bust into the door, looking extremely happy, and looks at Klaus with worries. Klaus is sitting at his desk wearing his uniform and has a mask covering his mouth. "Klaus! I told you to go to bed!"

"And you knocking me unconscious is a good idea!?" Klaus remarks him, which made Randy chuckle nervously.

 _I was supposed to meet up with Diana today but Randy knock me out cold Right when I was supposed to leave._

"You're on your uniform? Were you planning to go somewhere when you're this awful!?" Randy said it with surprise.

"Yeah, I have to go meet up with someone" Klaus coughs hard and start to blow my nose.

"Let me guess…its Diana." Randy looks at him with a grin.

"What!? How did you-"

"I saw her waiting in at the front door of your office" Randy told me. "She even asks me where you at and wanted to meet up with you!"

 _She asks of my being? She wants to see me? Who doesn't want to see me?_

"I got a surprise for you!"

"Not another one of your stupid stuff animal!" Klaus yelled at him. He always tries to give Klaus one of his stuff animals and it annoys Klaus every time.

"Nope!" Randy claims it and held out a small box in front of him. "This! Open it!"

Klaus look at him suspiciously and grab this so called gift. He untied the ribbon and open it: A flash of light suddenly appear and something came out and landed on Randy's bedroom and his stuff animals blew off the bed like a pin ball being hit by a ball. A figure wearing a uniform, with brown hair that covers her whole back, looking very scared.

 _Wait a minute, that's-_

"D-Diana!?"

Diana pop out of the box and landed on Randy's bed!? Diana is holding a thermos holding against her chest with her back bag.

Diana tries to get herself stand up straight but Diana is trembling too much.

"Diana!" Randy came over in Diana side, Klaus did the same thing at the opposite side from Randy. "Hmmm, Taffy react the same thing and told me is because is it felt like a roller coaster but he said he feels comfortable before…"

"Randy!" Klaus yelled at Randy. "Why would you bring her here at the boys dorm especially with your invention?! You should have used the teleportation spell like you always do!"

"Hey, that's very quick and is boooorrrring! I only use it if I'm in a rush!" Randy said proudly. "So Diana, how did you feel?"

Diana took a deep breath from breathing rapidly and looks terrifying.

"She's not okay you idiot! Look how terrifying she is!" Klaus yelled at him.

Klaus was about to say something more but was interrupted by Diana's thumps up. Klaus looks down and that terrifying face she has before turns into a big smile.

"She likes it!" Randy claps his hand with a smile.

"Okay, Diana here" Randy handed her a potion that's clear liquid. "This is an invisibility potion; use it so you can go back to your dorm"

"Wait, you had an invisibility potion?" Klaus looked at him with his eyes being twitch.

"Yeah" Randy said confidently.

"And you couldn't have use it before!?"

"Yeah, maybe I would have given Diana the invisibility potion but it takes 3 hours to change back and I doubt you wants interact with Diana being invisible"

"Randy-"

"Sorry, but I have to get going!" Randy said and rushes to the door.

"Hey!" Klaus rush out to the door but Randy already disappears.

Diana can stand up perfectly and Klaus turn his head. Both made eyes contact for a second until Diana look away with a blush.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asks Diana.

Diana gently puts down her thermal container to take her small notebook out from her back bag. She flips couple of pages and shows the one she wants to say.

 _So you're sick?_ That's pretty much what she has on her mind.

"Yeah, I am sick" Klaus looked at Diana with a 'Isn't it obviously' look. "Because a certain someone sneeze at my face!"

 _Sneeze at this face… oh crap!_ Diana recall how Diana and Klaus were running away from a mantis because Diana shrinks both of them without knowing what will happen. Right when Diana and Klaus are saves from the mantis, both faces are close together until Diana sneeze at his face.

 _I got him sick!_ Diana starts to feel embarrassed by remembering.

"What with the thermos?" Klaus coughs a little while he asks Diana.

 _This is for you,_ Diana grab the thermos and handed it to Klaus.

"This for me?" Klaus grab the thermos and looked and it. Then he faces Diana. "Is not poison is it?"

No, Diana looks at Klaus angrily and shows him the notebook: _Is not poison! Is_ _Champurrado!_

"Champu-what?"

 _Is hot chocolate but thick, is really good!_ Diana explains with a big smile, a smile Klaus haven't see for a while.

"If you say is good…" Klaus is about to drink the _champurrado_ but Diana grab his wrist before he can drink it, she show him the notebook:

 _But first drink this,_ After Diana shown him that, she took out a small bottle and handed to Klaus. _Is Cough syrup! I made it!_

"You made it?" Klaus grab the bottle and look at Diana.

 _Yeah, I made it back when I was sick, this is what we make when we're sick. I learn it from my mom._ Diana shows him this and flips the next page.

"Why are you being weird all of the sudden?" Klaus look at Diana suspiciously. Diana feels embarrassed that she turns away. "Don't tell me is because you want to see me badly?"

Diana cheeks puff up and look away.

 _I do not! I wish I can say that but how can I when my voice is-_

Diana hears the sound of sipping and turn to see Klaus drinking the cough syrup.

"Ugh! Is bitter!" Klaus eyes squinted a little and lick his lip.

 _Is supposed to be bitter; Honey and lemonade._

After two teaspoon, Klaus drank water that he had on his desk and later drank the _champurrado_ , Klaus eyes is wide. He looks at Diana, who finishes picking up all of Randy's stuff animals. Diana looks at Klaus and smile. She was about to take out her notebook but Klaus stop her by grabbing her hands, which startle Diana.

"It's good" Klaus said to her with a deep voice, Diana's cheeks became red. Klaus slowly let go of her hand, leaving her hand warm.

Diana look at Klaus who is continued to drink the champurrado, Diana sat on Randy's bed and watch Klaus drinking.

Klaus notice Diana staring at him, they both accidentally made eye contact and both of them look away from each other. Klaus put down the drink and looks at Diana.

"Where's you emblem?" Klaus asks Diana, she look down and realize she has no badge like she was supposed to. "You really got to remember wearing them or else you'll get in trouble"

Diana look through her pocket and sigh of relieve when she pulled out her emblem, she puts them on.

The school emblem on Diana's chest suddenly glows. Then Klaus's emblem began to glow at the same time. A ball of light launched straight out from each other emblems. They collide with each other and became one. Then, the ball burst with a pop and showered both in sparkling shards of light from above.

 _WW-What just happened?_

"Great" Klaus murmur to himself. "You do know what this means?"

 _When two person's emblems light up and react together, they become buddies; buddies share the same fate no matter what…but that means-_

"We're buddies"

Diana cheeks are red. _Bbbb-b-buddies!_

Diana grabs Randy's pillows and threw it at Klaus's face, and he fell on his bed. Diana ran to the door to avoid Klaus's outburst. Diana remembers the invisibility potion Randy handed her and she start to drink it and become invisible.

 _HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!? WE'RE BUDDIES!_

 **Meanwhile somewhere in the academy**

"It's no use! We have to get him to the hospital!" A group of healer group together to heal a certain someone, who was found unconscious in the middle of the night: Yukiya.

 _A/N I update a new story of Shall We Date? Wizardess Heart, It's about Leon and Randy, I thought about what would be like for Leon meeting with Randy based on their personality and story. If you haven't play Leon and Randy yet and you don't want any spoiler, then I recommended not reading the story._


	6. The Lesson

**Two days later**

"How long are you going to interrogate me?" Yukiya asks with a whine. His right arm is in a cast and his cheek has a band aid.

"All you have to do be a good wizard and tell the truth!" Schuyler said to Yukiya with much stricter as he can.

"I am telling the truth!" Yukiya claims. "I just really have a bad fall. Isn't the nurse supposed to be here?"

"She's actually dealing with another patient this hour, and since she's not here, you're just going to settle for me. But be warn, you know I don't get easy when it comes to liar!"

"Oh my gosh! What did I lie about?"

"You were wondering around almost curfew and you were beaten. I don't think that was a fall and your hiding something from us are you? You'll receive punishment for transparent the forest" Schuyler said to Yukiya with a serious face.

"Hmmm, you must have missed Luca every night" Yukiya mutter to himself.

"What did you say?" Schuyler looked at Yukiya angrily.

"How dare you calling me a liar?!" Yukiya said quickly. "You're acting like I'm the worst you ever teach"

"I wouldn't that that far. I do remember how you failed to move the cup when it ended up sprinkling the classroom, which reminds me, I didn't get the chance to punish you for that"

 **Later**

"Do you think I can go tell a friend that I'm okay?" Yukiya asks the nurse.

"I don't know? can you lift up your arm?"

"Of cours-ouch!" Yukiya tries to lift her right arm but it only to cause pain. "No…Forget it"

"Well, you don't have to" Yukiya and the nurse turn around and notice Luca and Diana are in.

"Luca. Diana." Yukiya looked surprise for seeing them, well, pretty much Luca and Diana together is more surprising since Diana doesn't like Luca.

 _I never thought that you'll be beaten and place at the hospital one day, Diana_ show the note to Yukiya. _So who did it?_

"What are you talking about?" Yukiya acts innocence when he answers. "Do you mean what happen? I had a really bad fall and-"

Diana hit Yukiya with her fist on his left arm.

"What was that for?!"

 _I don't believe you. And Schuyler doesn't believe you either. He was thinking of placing you in a detention chamber but luckily Randolph is against it since you're in a cast. So whatever it is you're hiding…_ Diana was about to write more when Luca interrupted her.

"Yukiya…what's going on?" Luca said with a serious face.

"Nothing is going on" Yukiya starting to look annoyed. Then there was sound of creak coming from the door, when the door flew open, it was the Goldstein brothers.

Diana gasps the moment she saw Klaus and face away. Klaus looks healthy again and he starts to look around the room and notice Diana and Luca with her. Klaus doesn't look too happy. Yukiya looked at Elias and start to speak.

"Elias! Thank goodness! Can you tell everybody how legitimate my fall is?" Yukiya tries to signal Elias by a pleading face as much as he can to tell Elias to play along.

"Fall? Oh!" Elias quickly knows what's going on. "Right, that why you say you'll be running a little late yesterday when I was busy, right?"

"I thought Yukiya was unconscious at the forest" Luca said.

"And how is it that Yukiya notify you, Elias? When you didn't notify the teacher where he had the fall?" Klaus stare at both of them suspiciously.

"No! That was a different fall…minor fall" That's what came in Yukiya mind. "The second fall was a lot worse. And Elias didn't know about that fall…until now"

Silence is in the air. The nurse left the room and reminds them that they only have ten minute until visit hours are over. Luca is the first to break the silence.

"They're not going to come clean" Luca chuckle when he can tell the lie between them.

"I didn't think they were either" Klaus sigh. He then looks at Diana and Luca "And…how did you two get in here anyway? Only his roommate and the prefect are allow to visit in the hospital"

Diana face turn red and Luca just laugh.

"It's easy. All you need to do is to sneak in, right?" Luca only say a few, refusing to tell the prefect how Luca and Diana sneak in.

"You know I can punish you for sneaking in" Klaus scowl at Luca

"Go ahead, it'll also affect you since you and Diana are buddies now" Luca said with a smirk.

 _I never told him that!_ Diana eyes are wide and looked at Klaus, he looks angry. Klaus left the classroom and said: "I'm leaving and I'm pretending I haven't see you two"

"I thought so" Luca chuckle, he grabs Diana hand. "We better get going"

 _O-Okay, but you don't have to grab my hand!_ Diana thought.

Now Elias and Yukiya are the only ones in the room. Elias sighs and turns to Yukiya.

"Okay…now what's the real reason?"

"When I was at the forest almost curfew I saw strange unknown creature attacked me out of nowhere" Yukiya answer.

"What?!" Elias said with shock.

"I only told Schuyler and the headmaster that part. I don't want the professors to know about my reason for being there in the first place" Yukiya explains the reason.

"Wait, what were you doing in the forest in the first place?" Elias asks Yukiya. Yukiya didn't say anything to answer that question. He stayed silent and Elias figure why; Yukiya doesn't want anyone including the teacher to know why he went to the forest in the first place, he must have his reason. Elias sigh. "Fine. Don't tell me"

"Thank you" Yukiya smile at Elias.

 **Diana's POV**

 _The nerve of that guy!_ I walk down the hall way angrily from what just happen.

When I heard that Yukiya is sent to the hospital, I bump into Luca and he said he was going to the hospital to visit Yukiya. I'm also worry about Yukiya so I decided to tag along to see him.

 _I never once mention him that I'm Klaus's buddy! Where did he hear that from?!_ I continue to walk angrily and stop my track mid-way where Klaus's office is at. I haven't spoken to him since we became buddy. And I kind of threw Klaus a pillow and I don't think he'll be happy to see me…well he's never happy.

The more I thought about Klaus and I being buddy, my heart beat rapidly. _Calm down!_

I held my chest and took a deep breath. I just need to act casually and act weird. _Wait, what?_

"Diana?" I was surprise from a voice behind me and I held up my fist for reflex. However, that person took my wrist before it can hit their face; it was none other than Klaus. "Will you cut with the violence?!"

I was embarrassed that I pulled my wrist back and rub it.

"Why are you just standing here looking weird?" Klaus asks with concern and I wonder if I call that concern. "You came. Here I thought you'll run away"

 _Believe me, I tried._

"Have you done your homework?" Klaus asks me.

I realize that I haven't turned my homework in since he wants me to look through them. I found them and gave it to Klaus. Klaus looks through them for a quick second and put them in his briefcase.

"Let's begin the lesson"

 **Lesson Begin**

"The spells will be learning today for nonverbal is creating a wave" Klaus said. Klaus took me where a beautiful lake is at. "Controlling water is considered tricky since it takes a lot of practice to control it. Making a little wave is easier"

Klaus demonstrated the spells: Klaus lift his wand, faced up in front of his face, he look at the water and wave his wand up in the air. The water went up a little for moving his wand up and down slowly. It now created a wave and move with rhythm.

 _Wow! The way he moves the water reflecting the sun is beautiful!_

"Now you try" Klaus said.

I did exactly what he did: I lift my wand, faced up in front of my face; I look at the water and wave my wand up in the air.

 _Nothing…_

I turn to look at and Klaus, Klaus didn't say anything; he's just staring at me with a blank expression. I feel my chest being tighten.

 _C'mon Diana! You always hate it how he lecture you and correcting you and now you're nervous if he doesn't say anything?!_

I did the spell again and again and again…and again… and Klaus still didn't say anything.

I did the spell again and this time, it did create a wave but it wasn't the way Klaus wants it…because I splash in a few second!

I fell on my knee and use my hand to support myself. I was breathing quickly and I'm starting to feel mad!

 _Why can't I do a simple wave?!_ I can feel tears starting to form, I wipe the tears furiously and I didn't bother looking up.

"I'm starting to see what's wrong" Klaus knee down to face me. "All you wanted was to perform the spell perfectly alone, your fool of yourself aren't you?"

I didn't bother to look up, I'm very mad…because Klaus's words are not wrong.

"Diana, you know you can't do it and you didn't come to me to help you" Klaus said. "The reason I didn't say anything is because I have to see if you are serious about this, but you didn't"

 _He's…right. I didn't ask for help, I always thinking, do the spells without any help when I know damn well that I can't do it!_

I made a pleading face, saying I need his help and desperately want to cast a spell.

Klaus eyes are now sympathetic and later turn serious. He stood up and held his hand out to help me stand up.

I grab his hand; his hand is so warm that it made my anger disappears.

My cheeks flush red a little when Klaus walked behind me and placed his hand over mine.

"You need to focus on where you want the water to move, try not to look at your wand"

As he takes a hold of my other hand, his chest presses close against my back. I nodded shyly to let him know I understand that part.

His wide body closed around me, his firm muscles pressing against me. I felt his breath brush against my skin from above.

The more I thought about it, the more my heart pulsed quicker.

"Remember. Focus on the water, not the wand, and make sure your other hand is relax. That's about it, think about how you want want the waves to be. See it before you cast the spell"

 _Okay._

"You're still too tense. Loosen up"

 _You're literally too close to me!_ I slow my breathing to relax.

He move back and give me space to start. "Even a slug knows how to breathe right"

 _Maldito!_ Why did my heart race at someone like him?!

"Try it" Klaus's voice sound serious.

I do as he say and perform the spells. I move my wand around and it creates a small wave. _Focus!_

I continue to move my wand up and down slowly until it creates a wave with rhythm.

 _I-I did it!_

"Good. You did it" I turn to see Klaus smile at me. I haven't seen him smile like that for a while and it made me happy. What? My cheeks are red and look away. "Now I can make this lesson harder starting tomorrow"

My shoulder slump down the moment he said that. _Great! How hard?!_

The sun is already setting and Klaus wants me to do the waves one last time before heading back to the dorm. I did the spells again and the water forms a wave but is shaking because my hand is trembling.

"Your hands are trembling, try to calm down" Klaus walk toward me and placed his hand over mine. I freak out and rapidly push his hand away. "Wait!"

But it was too late. The waves I made gotten bigger and landed on both of us. The two of us are now soaking wet and even though I can't see Klaus's face because is covered with my hair, I can tell he's ready to explode.

 _A/N Tell me what you think by leaving a comment and I'll update the next chapter soon!_


	7. Stuck In The Greenhouse

**The next day**

 _Okay…no sign of him._

I scan around the hallways to make sure I don't bump into Klaus. He's really mad at me; I gotten ourselves wet that I got myself a homework; it was to make a small tornado in the palm of my hand.

Class doesn't start in thirty minutes so I might as well go ahead since I don't feel like waiting in my room.

"Morning"I held out my hand as a respond to say morning.

When someone by the classroom door spoke to me, I only held my hand while being on the lookout without thinking much about it.

"I've been waiting for you"

Wait a minute… it was a voice that I've a lot of recently. Just hearing it sent a chill down my spine. I slowly turned to face the voice and who I found was…

 _Klaus!_ I step back and was never to expect to bump into him here. What's he doing here anyway?

"Come now…"

I didn't bother to react, instead I just stood there and writing down what I want to say, Klaus realize this and waited patiently to see what I have written down. _"Where to?"_

"To the courtyard"

 _What?_ Klaus can tell how confuse I was and explained.

"Isn't it obvious? For the morning training" Klaus answer. "Don't tell you've forgotten that we meet up every morning did you?"

 _Ugh! I thought we left that part! Damn it!_

 _"Okay"_ I wrote down with defeat. I can't argue over what happen yesterday.

"You're awfully obedient today" Klaus look at me weirdly. I wrote down some more and Klaus just stood there waiting for me with that blank expression.

 _I wonder if he's annoyed of watching me write down._

 _"I have no choice right? You'll just end up handing me more homework if I don't follow your schedule"_

"Precisely. At least you're aware of you position" Klaus said it coldly. I sigh and walk along with Klaus.

How hard is the lesson anyway? I look like a child who just drop their _paleta_ and want to burst into tear any second.

"Remember, it's going to get harder unless you work hard enough" Klaus remarked that while were close to the courtyard.

He didn't praise me but tried to encourage me I guess? Nah, I doubt it.

 **Meanwhile with Amelia**

Amelia hides from a guy who is extremely handsome in her eyes and admires every feature he has.

"Who are you looking?" Someone behind Amelia asks, Amelia jumped and almost fell down the door.

"Oh my- Luca!" Amelia look at the voice direction and it was Luca chuckling by her reaction.

"What kind of reaction is that?" Luca said. His smiles rage Amelia.

"What to do you want?" Amelia asks sounding annoyed.

"I couldn't help but to see what you're looking at" Luca said and look at the direction Amelia was viewing before.

"And why do you care?"

Luca paid no attention to Amelia when he looks at the guy Amelia view. "You're so much cuter than him though"

"Wh-What?!" Amelia face is red.

"I don't think you should date a guy like him" Luca said to her with a smirk.

"Oh like you're the one to talk!" Amelia said furiously and tries to leave but Luca grab her wrist.

"Wait" Luca said. Amelia turns around and faces him. "You got something on your hair"

"What?" Amelia tries to feel what it is on hair.

"Here" Luca came closer to get something out of her hair. Amelia stood there completely froze. Amelia just let Luca taking whatever it is on her off her hair. Amelia can feel her heart beating faster from how close Luca is and Amelia tries her best to hide to her blush.

Luca walk back. "There"

"What was it?" Amelia asks.

"Oh nothing" Luca smile mischievously at her.

"Huh?"

"There was nothing, I just wanted to touch you hair" Luca laugh it off, making Amelia mad.

"Ugh!" Amelia face is red and walked away from him as much as possible while Luca smile at her from behind.

 **Diana at the Dormitory**

"Diana" The dorm mother called out to me. I notice she is carrying a small package with an envelope attach to it.

 _"You send me a magic note about a package?"_ I never had a package before, let alone receiving letters from my home.

"Yes. This just came in yesterday with a letter" The dorm mother said. "I was really busy and I was planning on giving it to you on dinner time but I was caught up into something that I forgot to tell the others to give it to you, please forgive me"

I smile and assure her to not worry.

I took the package with a letter attach to it. It's a package from my home of course, but this is the first time they've send me something. I wonder what's inside.

I walked out of the dormitory and sat on the bench where the beautiful gardens are at. I grab the letter and start to open them up and read:

 _Dear Diana, I know living somewhere else from far away from home sucks, but hey, living here sucks too, life huh? Anyway, it's my turn to write you a letter and I think sending you these candies will cheer you up! How's life in there anyway? People treating you right? And have you gotten yourself a boyfriend? I wouldn't be surprise if you don't. I heard you have a week off in three month, planning to pay a visit? If you do, you know we'll be doing those traditions of our culture and other stuff. Are there any boys who are prettier than me? Because I'm not going to your graduation if they are! Anyway, Paola is asking of you over and over and it annoys me, it'll be her turn to write you a letter next time. Hope to see you soon and if you do have a boyfriend, he better not be hotter than me! I disapprove of that! Anyway, write back that you love reading my letters and the best so far because I'm supposed to write this long and my mom will read it on what you wrote. Please?_

 _Sign, your hot sexy cousin, Juan_

Oh Juan. Narcissist as always, Paola is the youngest cousin and I always play with her and she's mostly the one who wants me to perform magic. I wonder how she's doing.

I open the package and my eyes are full of glee: _Tamarind, Carlos V chocolate, Pelon Pelo Rico, Rockaleta Original, Lucas Muecas, Barritas Fresa, Chilipiquin Portico, Canel's, De La Rosa, Limon 7, Lucas Gusano, Pulparindo,_ _Duvalin, Vero Elotes, Boing!, Marias, Maizena, Submarinos,_ and last but not least, _Takis!_

I-I don't know where to start! I want to eat them all at once!

I walk to my room and put all of my candies in my bag. I notice my sketch bag on my desk is still open, I walk toward my desk. It's a little sketch of a rose I drew this morning, a tiger stripes flower.

Actually, I'm kind off in a mood to draw right now. Maybe I should go to the greenhouse. You know I should go!

I pack my sketchbook, candies, a water bottle, paints and pencils. Before I walk out the room, Amelia walks in with an annoyed face.

"That guy just love to see me get mad does he?!" I never had seen Amelia this angry before. Amelia took a moment before she notice I'm here. "Oh Diana! Didn't see you here! Going somewhere?"

I held out my pencils and Amelia gets the message.

"I see. you're going to draw somewhere" Amelia has that happy looking face like that angry mood she has earlier never happen. "Well, don't get too carry away like last time!"

I assure her that I won't get carry away and left the room _. I should ask Amelia what happen to her after dinner._

 **Green House**

I look around the place and it's beautiful as always: All sorts of exotic plants fill the room retaining a sweet aroma. In every direction, green, leaves, and growth spilled into every last corner.

I look every corner to see what I want to sketch today and see a certain flower that caught my eye.

 _Wow! It's beautiful!_ It's a large red exotic flower that's above my height, blooming in a fiery red shade and gave off a wonderfully sweet scent.

I start grabbing my pencil and starting sketching them. I love to draw, it ease off my moody days even back at home. I mostly draw flowers, animals, and other kind of what I see that fascinate me.

"Diana!" I heard someone yelling my name from behind me and I nearly mess up the flower sketch I was doing. I turn to where the voice is at with a glare and is not other than Klaus. "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to meet me at my office after school or did you forget?!"

 _Crap!_ With all this excitement for candies and sketching, I forgot to meet up with Klaus after school as usual! I start to put away my pencils and stood up while struggle to put my sketch book in my bag. It fell off and landed on Klaus feet. Klaus pick it up and took at the sketch I just did.

"I see you drew a Solnox" Klaus said.

I tilted my head with confusion from what he just said.

"You're drawing this flower and you don't even know what's it called?" Klaus look at me with disbelief. I shook my head a no. Klaus sigh and handed my sketch book back. "Unbelievable"

I can tell how irritated he is and start to turn around on the opposite direction where the exit is at.

"Come with me" I looked at him with disbelief and he notices this. "Either knows all the plants or doing hundred words vocabulary is okay?"

I quickly walk toward him.

"The flower you just drew is called a Solnox, _Sol_ means sun and _nox_ means night" Klaus explain. "The Solnox changes its color at night"

All I can do is look at him and listen. Klaus start to talk about trees, how they are used to make magical tool and make papers out of it. He kept talking and talking and to my surprise, I'm not even bores of him, I like to see all kind of plants all over the world.

"…And that's all this flower is used for" Klaus explain and look back at me. I show him what I wrote.

 _"How do you know so much about plants anyway? Do you study them?"_

"Not in particular. I just know about them" Klaus answer me. "I remember everything with books I read before"

 _He likes showing off, does he? And how much information can his brain hold anyway?_

I didn't realize until now, I look around and it's getting awfully dark. Klaus look at me weirdly but then realize what I was thinking.

"Dark?" He looks at me with a troubled expression. "Not good"

He rushed towards the end of the greenhouse. I follow him to see what's wrong. The door rattled as he shook it with a firm grip.

"Hey, open up!"

"Will you stop?!" I gasp when the door started talking to us.

"Open the door already, will you?!" Klaus yell at the door.

"Sorry can't do that" The door answers him.

"What?" Klaus eyes are narrow.

"I am under orders to lock the door at nightfall"

"It's not even that dark yet. Just open up now or I will burn you down!" Klaus threated the door.

"Geez, no need to be violet dude" The door said. "I cannot open this door"

"You…" Klaus tone is even angrier than ever.

"I am under the headmaster's magic to follow the rules" The door explains. "I won't listen to anyone under no circumstances"

"Stop your nonsense!" Klaus yelled at the door.

"I will open at seven in the morning, chill" The door said. "Imma go to sleep, see ya and good night"

"Hey!"

The door completely ignored him and stopped talking entirely.

"Damn it!" Klaus yelled. All I can do is stared at him. "We're stuck here"

 _W-Whaaaaat?!_

"We have to wait here until morning" Klaus explanation just ruins my mood. I walk toward the door and kick it hard.

"Ouch! Dude, control your woman!" The door yelled and I flip him off. I walk away, ignoring Klaus surprise look and sat on a nearby bench.

Klaus walk toward me and stand there letting how a sigh.

"What a mess we've gotten ourselves in" Klaus said.

 _What?!_ I wrote down angrily and show it to him. _"Isn't it your fault we're stuck here in the first place?"_

Klaus look at me angry and took a deep breath to calm him down.

"Yeah it's my fault"

I look at him weirdly, _what did he just said?_

"What's with that look?" Klaus asks me.

 _"You're admitting your wrong?"_ After I show him that, he sighs.

"What? I'm not perfect you now, I sometime get carry away that I often lost track of time" Klaus said. I never thought that Klaus is imperfect, is just that I never once saw him mess up and I hoped one day to see it so I can memorize it and rub it in his face someday.

 _Well he did argue a door; I should share this with Amelia and my family!_

It's been who knows how many hours has been and this silent treatment is starting to bore me!

"I just send the magic note to the dorm mother to let her know what kind of situation you're at and about you won't be able to arrive at curfew" Klaus said to me. He sat at the other side of the bench rail. I nodded and not long after, the sunlight completely dimmed and blanketed the building in shadow.

I never though it'll be this dark.

"…Look. The flower of Solnox is changing its color" Klaus said while looking at the Solnox.

I look where the Solnox is at, as the moonlight shines the flower, the fiery red soaked and became a shivering dark blue.

 _It's beautiful…_

"Being stuck here was good for one thing" Klaus said with a grin.

For once I agree…

My stomach is starting to eat itself. It was so loud that my face is red from embarrassed. Klaus laugh.

"Right, we miss dinner and we have no food to eat. In your case, you probably still eat even if you're not hungry"

 _Hmph!_ I look away and I realize something.

 _Oh yeah! I still have those candies my cousin sends me!_ I took out a bag of candies from my back bag and start unwrapped _De La Rosa._

"What are those?" Klaus asks me with curiosity.

I wrote "Candies" on my notebook and show it to Klaus.

"They're candies?"

 _"Yeah, my cousin sends these to me. These candies is where I grew up at"_

"I see"

I about to eat the candy when something stop me; Klaus is just sitting there doing nothing, and I'm here eating candy, is that selfish of me? I should share it-no. We'll if i eat alone he'll probably say I'll get fat for eating all of the candies, but he might say mean things!

"What?" Klaus that I was staring at him.

 _Lo que sea._ I held my bags of candies in front of him. I refuse to look at him and I don't know why, do I want him to try them or not? " _Do you want some candy?"_

"You want me to try them?" Klaus looked surprise on what I'm doing.

I nodded.

"You want me to get sick?" Klaus said with disgust. I groan and I was about to move it away from him when he stop me. "Alright"

Klaus grab the bag and start digging in. Klaus was struggling to find what he wants to try so I grab one in mind. _Barritas Fresas._

I handed it to him and Klaus took it.

 ** _Barritas Fresas_**

"Not bad" Klaus said and continue to eat it.

 ** _Pulparindo_**

"Ugh! It taste weird" Klaus spit out the piece.

 ** _Duvalin_**

"I thought it'll taste like pudding but this is more delicious" Klaus eyes are wide.

 ** _Lucas_**

I grab his wrist to prevent him from eating it and wrote that it's salt, sugar and Chile.

"What? Do you really eat that kind of stuff as a kid?" Klaus said with surprise.

I smile over what he said about all he had tasted and I never thought Klaus will be the first one I have share my candies even to a first timer.

"With all that candy I'm starting to feel thirsty."

I remember that I pack a water bottle since I was planning on trying the Lemon 7 but I only pack one water bottle. Oh well, I'll eat it tomorrow. I took the water bottle out of my bag and handed it to Klaus.

Klaus look at me for a second and accepted my gratitude.

"Thanks" Klaus drank the water and I stare at him.

I feel like were bonding over candies, now that I think about it, we haven't bond this way when Klaus was helping me on my thirteen day trial. We would constantly argue with each other the moment our eyes meet.

I don't know much about him and he is my assign tutor, will this be the right time? If I want to get to know him, what will it be? And one question came in mind. I start writing the question down and face Klaus.

I shyly show it to him: _"So tell me about yourself."_

"What's there to talk about? I'm a prefect who is stuck with sass jazz who punch me on her first day"

 _Did he really have to bring that up?!_

 _"We might as well get to know each other while we're here, nothing to do…no books to turn"_ It's the truth though, we're stuck here and we might as well get ourselves busy with socializing.

"Uh, all right. Like what?" Klaus asks me. I'm trying to think what question to ask him and one came in mind. I wrote it down and show it to him.

"What are your hobbies?"

"To pester and torture you until you break down" Klaus answer with no hesitation.

I hit him with my notebook repeatedly.

"I was joking!" Klaus stop me for preventing me to hit him multiple times. "I like reading, I'm always trying to gather information and further my knowledge. Elias and I often read together"

I nodded.

"What about you?" Klaus asks me back. I wrote only a few so I won't take so long.

 _"I like to draw, paint cook, listen to music, and run"_

"You know, I never saw you with art supplies, what do you mostly draw?" Klaus asks.

 _"I draw what I like see like flowers, rivers, and the sky"_

"Who knew that sass jazz has some talent"

 _I'll take that as a compliment._ I wrote another question.

 _"What kind of girl do you like?"_

"Why do you want to know that?" Klaus asks me back.

 _"Just out of curiosity."_ And because I see you as an independent guy who doesn't want woman but I can't tell him that.

"Let me think…" Klaus was thinking for a second and start to answer.

 _Oh so he has a type!_

"I prefer a girl who is always hot headed and do crazy stunt on purpose. A girl who has something I don't… a girl that I can feel enjoyable to be with even if it annoys me…the one that I will never get tired of being around…the one who understand me and I will to anything to help her so I can be with her. I prefer a girl like that"

I stared at him for a second and nodded.

Now that was…not what I expected! I thought he was going to say he prefer sophisticated girl …

"What about you? What kind of guy do you like?" Klaus look at me closely.

 _"I think I prefer whoever I fall in love with!"_ I show him what I wrote.

Klaus didn't say anything.

Wait; is that not a good answer? I wrote something more down and show it to him.

 _"Because I don't have a type, just because someone is your type, doesn't mean you're guaranteed to fall in love with them"_

"I see" Klaus said with a smile. _He smiles for that?_

"Any more question?" He asks. I wrote something down that randomly pop out of my mind.

 _"What's your favorite color?"_

"Black" Klaus answer it simply.

 _"Black? That's not a color"_

"It's a neutral color, Black goes with everything" Klaus said. "What's your favorite color?"

 _"Gray"_

"Gray?" Klaus look at me like I'm crazy and I quickly wrote my explanation.

 _"It reminds me of home"_

"How?"

 _"No freedom"_

 **"** How is that a good reason to like the color?" Klaus now look at me with one eye brow up.

 _"I don't know"_ I started to laugh it off.

"You're weird" Klaus words may be harsh but I'm actually enjoying this.

 _"And I don't care!"_

 **Morning**

I felt a sunlight shining over my eyes and I cover my eyes with my arms. I wonder what time I sleep, I would have love to know but I left my IPod at the dormitory with is weird because I can't draw without music.

"You're awake?" I can hear prefect Klaus above me.

Hmmm. Nah, I must be still dreaming. Is he trying to steal my money again?

My hand crawled up my cloud pillow that brushed smoothly against my cheek. It's so soft; I knew it'll be fluffy as a cotton candy.

"Hey!"

I wonder how clouds taste like. I try to pluck one but it doesn't budge. _What?_

"Don't pull my shirt!"

 _Huh?!_

My eyes open up quickly; it was prefect Klaus face that greeted my eyes only inches away. My cheeks instantly blazed with heat when I stare at his handsome face and firm gaze.

I froze; his clothes were disheveled and his tie loose, exposing his bare chest. My eyes scrambled for somewhere safe to look at. I tried to look away, but the only thing in any vision was his bare chest.

 _Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal! Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal!_ _Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal!_ I'm yelling in my head! I'm trying to get that image of his bare chest of my head!

Last night, the two of us were trapped in the greenhouse…then what?

"Can you get off me?" Klaus said with a blush. "If you haven't notice I can feel them you know"

I immediately knew what he meant and I got off quickly, feeling embarrassed.

I quickly cover my chest. He felt my _chi chis!_

"Ew. You drool on me" Klaus rub his clothes where I supposedly drool.

 _I don't drool!_

 _A/N I would like to thank Fonix Girl for recommending me of putting "Wizardess Heart" on the description, I think it is easier to put it in among all of the Shall We Date stories, I appreciate the advice!_

 _I am writing my own story similar in Klaus route and it may contain spoiler but I won't reveal it that much._

 _I figure hey, I might as well put Luca and Amelia's love story since you know, opposite attracts!_

 _Like my story so far? Tell me what you think by leaving a comment!_


	8. Magic Competition I

_"Why was I sleeping with you?! You perv!"_ I wrote it down angrily. I'm freak out by the thought of sleeping with Klaus but more than that; he's a teacher, I'm a student and I could get expelled if we were to get caught, let alone we miss our curfew which would lead suspicious! People might assume we were having sex in the greenhouse!

"For your information, you're the one who lean on me" Klaus answer my question, now standing up with his open bare chest. I look away quickly when the images of his bare chest...soft...warm... I shake my head really hard to forget it!

 _Wait...lean on him? What?_ I try to remember what happen last night: I was bored and decided to eat candies but my sudden guilt thinks it'll be selfish if I don't share them with Klaus. We started talking to each to get to know each other and…I don't remember the rest!

"You must be doing that on purpose" Klaus look at me with a strict face, adjusting his tie and button up his vest. "Is it a habit of yours or something to rub your hands all over men's bodies?"

Over my dead body! _"I was sleeping! How is it that I was sleeping on top of you!?"_

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst.

"Like I said before, you're the one who leaned and climbed on me. Secondly, I didn't do anything to you. I never laid a hand on you. You're awfully heavy."

I look at Klaus with my eyes full of rage. So in a time like this, he's still the same while I'm freak out about this whole thing.

"Not only are you a half wizard, but half a woman too" Klaus look down to avoid eye contact, at least that's what I thought, his gaze dropped down to my chest.

 _"Excuse me for not having glamorous sexy bodies to confirm it!"_ I started punching Klaus multiples times in his chest before he can reach out my wrist to prevent me to hit him.

"Will you stop that!? I don't care about sizes anyway! You don't have to be sexy either!" Klaus yelled at me.

Oh, so you are into girls!? _"I never askes you about your preferences!"_

"I've had enough! Let's end this conversation…" Klaus sighs heavily over this argument.

Agree! I grab my bag and I started to notice something on my shoulder. Oh…this is…Prefect Klaus Cloak, draped across my back. I look at him with confusion.

"If you get sick and missed a class, that would hurt my grades too. Plus, you need to rise your grade up in order to pass this semester." Strangely enough, his eyes swam away from mine to be avoided my gaze.

That's strange, he always stare right at me when he talks to me.

"I'm leaving. The door should be open by now, so go back to the dormitory and fix yourself. You look a mess. You wouldn't want to go to class looking like that"

I watch Klaus exiting to the door. I sigh from this awkward morning. I should be grateful no one has come in the Greenhouse; everyone went to the greenhouse for plants to shine and flower blooming, only to find Diana Ramirez sleeping with Prefect Klaus! The thought of that made my heart beating so rapidly. I need to calm down!

I realize I still have Klaus's Cloak on my shoulder. Maybe I should have thanked Klaus, but his snarky remarks just make me feel so-

I suddenly remember how he acted when he talks to me. I wonder why he was acting strange just then…? Nah! I'm just imagining things!

 **Class dismiss**

Schuyler just handed out interim today and it's what I fear the most. Report card doesn't come out in two weeks and I'm already having bunch of D's on every subject except performance spell, which I got an F on it! If I don't get my grade up in this semester, I'll be toast! When my grades are this bad, it'll also affect Klaus's grade too! All equal to more torturous lesson! Being buddy with him is very hard and complicated.

 _This reminds me, I have fifteen days until I have my throat check and see if I can talk again! I'll be talking when my report card comes out I just know it!_

I'm learning nonverbal spell from Klaus and even if I have my voice back, Klaus still have to tutor me in three month, which is the last first semester and a week off begins.

 _I really need to keep up my grade in order for me to be a great Wizardess! I study every night but whenever I look through them, my mind goes blank._

Ugh! I don't remember what I don't know!

I was heading out to Klaus's office as usual when a bunch of people standing around caught my attention.

 _I wonder what all the fuss is about._

"Diana?" I turn and it happens to be Elias who calls me. "Heading to Klaus's office as usual?"

I nodded. I look where there are so many people, I don't see this many before unless it's the exam scores. Elias seems to read my mind when he answers my question.

"It seems they've decided put on news for this year event. It happens before we get our report card or when the end of the year is getting close"

Events?

"It can either be a festival or a contest. But my guest is a competition" Elias said.

That sounds interesting! I notice couple of people are leaving, so I went to check the school board along with Elias.

 ** _Magic Competition: Join the contest to get honorable mention! You'll need to enter the contest with a partner, and only with a partner, no groups. Sign up on the auditorium with your partner present with you. The competition will be held on the auditorium in seven days at 6:30 PM._**

"I see, they're holding up a magic competition." Elias said with his hand on his chin. "It's a contest for any grade student to participate. Whoever wins, get an honorable mention at the trophy case. It's highly recommended if you ever want to do management galleries for set up, school representatives, anything on what you want to lead. Also, your grades will turn better if you win."

What? Really!? My grades will turn better if I win!?

 _"So you're saying if I enter this contest and in anyway, win, my grade will rise up?"_

"Yes, even if you don't win but is somehow get a good review from all the judges, then you're grade will rise up but if you win, it'll double- or better get triple the grade score up"

I pointed Elias confidently. He look confuse at first but when I look at the magic challenge poster, he immediately know exactly what I'm thinking. _"I want you to be my partner to enter this contest!"_

"No way!" Elias decline loudly. People's eyes are on Elias which made Elias face turn slightly red. Elias quickly walks away while I follow him. I write as he walk and we went not far down the hall.

 _"Why not!?"_ I show my notebook to him.

"Why should I team up with you?! You're horrible at magic and you can't even do the nonverbal spell properly!" Elias's answer hurt me a little.

Hmph! Does he have go that far? If I enter this contest and somehow get a good review on it or better yet, win, my grades will finally rise up! I think entering the contest will be a good chance for me…and for him too!

"Besides, I don't want to make Klaus angry again" Elias eyes drop with sadness.

I froze from that sentence. Oh yeah, Klaus and I had a heated argument about making Elias teaching me magic behind his back. Elias doesn't want to repeat that mistake again…but I really want to enter this contest. Yukiya is still in the hospital, working will Luca will be a living nightmare, Amelia started to have a fever this morning, and I think Daisy and Sara are going to be partners.

But I really want to enter this contest and I start to have something on my mind. I wrote it down and show it Elias.

 _"Elias, why don't we ask Klaus if we can work together?"_

"What? You want to ask for Klaus's permission to work with me?" Elias face is red with a shocking suggestion I'm made. "Why do you want to work with me so badly?"

 _"Because I really love your magic! It's beautiful!"_

Elias became self-consciously red. "Don't say such childish compliment!"

Childish!?

 **Prefect's Office**

"You two want to enter the magic competition together?" Klaus look at both of us with one eyebrow up looking very suspiciously.

I nodded confidently while Elias nodded nervously.

"Why do you two want to enter the contest?" Klaus ask me while studying my face.

Klaus look at the notebook through my shoulder. I wanted to write _"It'll keep my grade up, the more my grade goes up, the quicker you'll be out of my life!"_ But it's not what I really feel even though it is something I would say. Instead I wrote _"To keep my grade up, I don't want to fail this semester and_ _you_ don't _want me to drag you down, do you?"_

Klaus close his eyes, appear to be thinking. Will he say yes? I know what I did to him before is bad but this time I'm asking him if I could, I mean if he say no- "Alright."

W-What? Did he just say what I think he says? I look at him with my eyes wide from a surprise respond he made.

"What!? You wanted my approval! So what's with that look!?" He looks offended. Who doesn't get surprise by his answer? From all I things I did, he said yes. "But under one condition…I get to supervise you two"

What? He wants to do what!? Supervise us!? What are we, eight? I glance at Elias and he's as confuse as I am.

"As the judge, I won't help you but I have to see what kind of invention you guys will be doing, I won't say which ones that can disqualify you two."

Then tell us why you want to supervise us!?

"Wait, if you won't tell us nor help us, why do you to watch over us then?" Elias asks that's on my mind.

"In case you're forgotten, I still have to tutor Diana. Whether her grade will go up or not, I still need to teach her nonverbal spell, and I need to see if she's really serious about this contest. I don't want my schedule to mess up."

So I'll be doing the project and get lecture by Klaus!?

"Diana is inferior at magic and I don't think she'll be able to invent something that meant to be high quality. Also thanks to that punches of hers this morning, she now has to perform an item spells as punishment today"

 _Hey!_

"As the matter of fact…" Klaus look at Elias with a serious look on his face. "Don't you think you already disappointed me enough?"

Disappointed? Enough? I notice that Elias frowns by his question.

"You join the contest multiple times before and you can't seem to impress any of the judges. All of your inventions are nothing but rubbish"

No way! Elias never wins!? I get that is not about winning but does he has to go that far! I wrote my notebook fiercely and shove it in Klaus's face in front of Elias.

 _"We will win!"_

Klaus didn't say anything. He looks at me with no expression. What is he thinking? I rather hear him laugh at my face than to see him look emotionless.

 **Somewhere in the hallways**

Yes! I jump four stairs step and ran happily toward the exit. Under Klaus approval, we can do the magic competition together!

Ugh! I can feel my shoulder sore from the harsh lesson Klaus made me do. Why do I have to move a giant rock without using two hands!? It's hard to move a giant rock even without magic!

"Whoa! Somebody is high on caffeine" I freeze from a familiar voice. I turn and as I suspected, Luca look at me with that annoying smile. "Why so crazy?"

 _"If you insisted on knowing, I'm going to enter the magic competition"_

"Psst! You're going to enter?" Luca chuckles with that arrogant grin on his face. "You think you can win?"

I look at Luca with a serious look. He stops laughing when he looks at me straight in the eyes. "Wait, you're serious?"

I'm very confident about this. Why wouldn't I be serious?

"You do realize about one thousand people enter this contest"

One thousands!? How many people are in this academy!?

"Plus, what are the changes you're going to win?" Luca said with a serious tone. I was so overconfident about winning that I forgot anyone have creativity magic. I'm far less creative and suck at magic. "Want me tell you who won the contest last year?"

Maybe learning about the previous winner will help me, so I gave him a small nod.

"Me" Luca said with that smug smile on his face. I glared at him. I can tell he's lying because I know well enough that he doesn't care about this kind of stuff. "Geez, you caught me" Luca chuckle. "It was Reyna Miller and Sabrina Geller"

R-Reyna Miller!?

"Hmm" Luca is scanning my face with a curious face and snap his finger. "Aha, you met one of them!"

Reyna Miller; Ever since I enter the academy, she hated my guts. I don't know what it is she doesn't like about me. She would insult my magic, which doesn't affect me that much because I know my magic suck, insult my taste in clothes, lunch, hairstyle, she annoys the crap out of me!

She once trips me down the stairs and my red checker panties expose. I become the laughing stock to the whole school. They know Diana Rivera; a girl who no experience in magic, make fool of herself, and would mess everything up.

But I prove Reyna and everyone wrong! I got accepted in this academy for believing myself!

"She won by creating a cool lamp with cool images you want to make" Luca said.

That actually sounds pretty cool.

"I don't think you'll stand a chance winning this contest especially if Reyna is entering again."

 _"Oh yes I will! With the help of my partner Elias, we can win!"_

"Elias is your partner?" Luca look at me with a shock expression. I nodded at him confidently.

"I never thought he'll enter from what happen. I wonder if it got to do with the persona mirror"

Persona Mirror?

"You don't know? Whoever wins this magic challenge this year will get the Persona Mirror as a prize. The persona Mirror was invented by his father. When you look at the mirror, it'll tell you your true feelings"

Persona Mirror, made by his father, I think it makes sense. Elias wanted the Persona Mirror that is made from his father. The Goldstein families are not only rich but very intelligent when it comes to magic. I guess is no surprising that Elias wants the Persona Mirror.

"Elias won the magic challenge on his first year, but that was only one time. His brother Klaus however; he won the magic challenge four years straight" Luca explain to me.

Wow! Klaus won a lot! He did want to be a professor and as I remember correctly, he wants to join the Ministry of Magical Justice.

I've thought of Elias as a professional at magic and even if is old news to everyone, to me is magical that I can't stop watching! Elias may have won only once, but Klaus shouldn't look down at Elias just because he hasn't won for a second time. I won't let Elias down!

"I still can't see you win. You once turn every paper work into sprinkles!" Luca laughs of remembering that day.

Does-he-have-to-bring-up-on EVERY little mistake I made!?

 _"You want a bet!?"_

"A bet? You're kidding!" Luca said with a mischievous smile.

 _"I'm dead serious about this and I bet I can win!"_

"Did you just hear what I said; you don't stand a chance of winning!"

 _"I'll prove you wrong!"_

"Alright" Luca has that big grin on face. What have I done? "I might as well enter. If I win, you have to do everything I say"

I swallow really hard. Everything he says!? He's going to kill me!

No! I can't back down! I have to show everyone that even an inexperience girl like me can win!

 _"Okay, if I win…"_ I stopped writing for a minute. What is the one think that can make Luca feel disgusted or at least awkward that I can always remember? Should I make Luca eat dirt? No that's too easy. Should I make Luca my maid? No that's too blunt. Do my homework? No. Make him wear a dress? No.

Ugh! What it is that can make Luca look stroppy!?

Then something hit me. Is the one thing he can't back down nor make a fake pillow of himself because it'll be on the same day at the contest! I wrote it down with full fury and stomp an exploitation point!

 _"If I win-"_ and shown it to Luca with an evil laugh. Luca eyes turn into full shock.

"You can't be serious!" Luca shriek loudly, almost fell to the ground.

That's the look I want to see! I'm so bad!

 _A/N I Know, it's been long ago that I last updated the story. I actually stop playing the app because I don't have internet and forgotten half the characters that I wanted to add in my story! I'll try to refresh my memories and write the story fast as I can! The next chapter is almost done! I'll be checking grammar and misspelling once its finish, though it'll probably take me longer since I have no internet and I'll have to go someplace to update the chapters. Tell me what you think by leaving a comment and I hope this chapter satisfies you!_


End file.
